Paper Planes
by ArtisticIce
Summary: A prisoner in the German concentration camp, Emil Steilsson. He wished nothing more than to be set free. Then he meets a sick girl on the other side, but never knew her name. He always wished to see her. To meet her. The one on the other side of the fence. (IceLiech. World War 2 AU. Romance/Tradegy. Based off Prisoner/Paper Planes by Kagamine Rin and Len.)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: And I start. My first tradegy. Based off a vocaloid song. Oh god….I'm going to fail at this….._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Vocaloid, or the song Prisoner and Paper Airplanes. They belong to their respective owners. Crappity Crappy Picture made by me!_

_Warning: Do not read if you are sensitive toward Nazi Germany. And also toward Character Death._

* * *

**Emil's PoV**

…I feel pain. A whole lot of pain. The pain hurts so badly. Why is this pain hurting so much? Ugh…I hate my life right now…..I'm stuck in this….What was it called? Oh, yes…..a concentration camp. Ran by Nazis. And it's World War II. Oh, isn't my life fucking beautiful? I want to get out of here. I want to get out of this weird place….NOW.

I hate being stuck in here. I just want to leave. Why can't I leave? Because I'm a _**prisoner**_. And….prisoners cannot leave. I wish to leave. I wish to be free. But….I don't think that's happening soon…I'm all alone….

My brother…..

Died.

He's not there anymore. He's no longer a shoulder to lean on. Because he's dead. I'd rather _**die **_with him, rather than being _**here**_.

He died.

How did he die again?

I want to know. Why did he die?

I didn't want him to die!

I _**loved him. **_He was the best brother in the world. But all I was…I just was always a jerk to him…..Not knowing that he'll _**sacrifice **_his life….just for mines…..

He got _**shot **_by an officer. I was with him, and I was taken to the camp. The camp that I'm going to spend the rest of my life, right _**here**_.

And…my father and mother…..

Well, they also _**died**_.

THAT WORD.

**DIED.**

It's haunting _**me **_I can't stand it. It's haunting me, since I know that I'm going to die _**next**_.

And I'm Prisoner _**420 **_away from life. What's my true name? It is Emil Steilsson. But I'm just known as Prisoner 420.

….I always loved my life. Before all of this….It was…..just….all _**happier **_before. Now….

I think I'm stuck in a loop.

Of _**death**_.

I don't know what to do. I don't know what to think…..I don't know _**anything**_.

I….just want to cry. **I want to cry.**

Can't I just cry?

…Wait, who's there? Is that a girl? She…..looks beautiful. I want to _**see **_her. I want to _**talk **_to her. WHY CAN'T I SEE _**HER**_?

Is it wrong?

Yes, it is very _**wrong**_.

…Eh?

She's…..waving at me.

I smiled at her, and waved at her back. A frown appeared on my face when I heard those stupid German words.

I want to _**stay **_with her. I'll do anything. Just to _**stay **_with her.

Well, I'll just stay with her until I _**die**_. Life would be much _**better**_.

She's really fascinating; I hope to see her again. Hopefully she'll be on the other side of the fence. I wish that she'll be there. I hope that she'll be here. I think I _**know**_ that she would be there…..I can promise myself that. I know it…I just know it.

I will see her again. I know it.

* * *

**Lilli's PoV**

The air feels nice. Hm…..I wish that my brother always let me out, though. It's nice to finally come outside. Out of the hospital…..

I'm very sick, but….I feel strong enough. I know that I'll make it through. Or if I can at least live the fullest of my life, rather than being chained to the Hospital Bed all of the time. It's nice to actually take the time to smell the fresh air. Hmmm?

What is that?

Oh, it's a barbed wire fence! I wonder what's on the other side…..Hm…Can _**anyone **_tell me what's on the other side?

Pfft. Screw that. I'll just look for _**myself**_.

My brother always used to be neutral. And he was always keen on being neutral, but…he went to the other side. Just to save me.

**All because he wanted to save my life.**

I'm very grateful for that, but…I still want to _**live **_life to the fullest. I don't care if I die in a few weeks, I'm just glad that I can go outside.

I walked toward the fence, and…

I saw a boy on the other side…Who is he?

I read that his number was, 'Prisoner _**420**_.' I wonder what's that about…..He can't be in jail!

He looks too innocent for that. I think he is a really nice person.

Well…Hm…My brother told me that he ran this camp….

Oh…..It's the concentration camp….that my brother works at.

I feel really _**bad **_for that boy on the other side…..I want him to smile. And maybe he'll be happy.

I know that I'll be happy. And he will, also. Can I talk to him? I want to talk to him. Maybe he'll talk to me?

I _**hope **_so.

I think he'll talk to me. Because I'm very sure that I'm going to talk to him. I smiled, and waved to him.

He slightly smiled and wave back.

Now I am _**sure **_that I want to speak to him. Or even read his thoughts. I wish I can read thoughts, now…..

That'll be pretty cool.

I waved goodbye to him, and he waved 'bye' back. He is very polite.

How did he end up _**here**_?

Ah, well…I suppose that isn't a question for me to ask. I don't mind at all.

* * *

**Emil's PoV**

I snuck in to the main leader's office. That was pretty _**easy**_. I quickly snuck out with paper and pens in my hand.

Because I'm going to write her a _**letter**_. And…..I'm going to just hope that she will reply. I'll be really _**happy **_if she did. I hope she does. I want her to.

I walked toward the fence, and smiled at the girl on the other side. Yes! She's there! Now, I can throw it over…..

I took the paper, folded it into an airplane and quietly threw it over on the other side. Hopefully, no one saw me…

I stared at her, hoping that she got it. I saw her smile, and opened it up. She read it, with that beautiful smile still on her face, and she turned away…

Wait…what? What is she doing? Maybe she's getting paper, right? I think she is, at least…..Is she?

I bet she is…I'll just wait for her. I'll sit here. Waiting.

"Hey!"

My head snapped to where the voice came from. I saw a boy with blonde hair. He has a big smile on his face, but….

WHY THE HELL DOES HE HAVE A BIG SMILE ON HIS FACE?

This place….it's hell….seriously….I want to get out of here.

So I just glared at him.

"What the hell do you want?" I said, raising my eyebrow slightly. I can see that overly annoying smile on his face. He looks like, 14 or something. Why is he so positive over this? God…..

Ugh. Who is this kid?

"I just wanted to talk to you!" He exclaimed, waving his arms around. Eh. He was probably trying to cheer me up. I wasn't falling for it. I still know that I live in living hell.

But…..that girl makes my life….better. She manages to bring a smile to my face, now. I'm grateful for that. I want to know her name. I think she's wonderful.

"Well, hey! What's your name? I'm Peter!" Peter shouted gleefully, I rolled my eyes at him. Why is he so positive….I mean, seriously…

"Emil…" I mumbled quietly….My name was stupid, but…..it's better than being called prisoner 420 all of the time.

The young boy nodded, taking in my name. He smiled and started to fire a bunch of questions at me….I answered them unenthusiastically, until he asked me about the girl.

"Hey, is that girl your girlfriend or something?" Peter asked, pointing at the girl over at the fence. She was smiling at me, innocently as always…

WAIT. She must be giving me letter!  
"Eh? HOLD THAT THOUGHT. I'll be right back, please wait!" I exclaimed, running over toward the fence. I saw her smiling face, and she had a bunch of paper in her hand, and a pencil in the other. I'm just glad that I stole a hell whole lot from the office….

Maybe we can just sit here…and exchange letters…..

That'll make me feel a whole lot better.

She stood up, and threw her paper airplane over the window. I caught it, and unfolded it. I smiled at what it read on the inside.

This is what I wrote to her:

* * *

_Hallo. I'm…the boy from the other side of the fence. I want to know, what are you doing around here? You seem really nice. I want to know a lot more about you….But, I'll tell you my name! It's Emil Steilsson. How about you?_

_And…my favorite color is dark blue; do you have a favorite color?_

_Bye for now, _

_Emil._

* * *

I guess I sounded a little too pushy on the letter….

Here's her letter to me:

* * *

_Ah, hello! Good day to you, Emil! I live around here, Emil. Oh, and my name is Lilli. Nice to meet you!_

_Yes, I do have a favorite color. It's pink. Isn't it such a lovely color? Well, just so you know…I'll be outside here. Every day. I'll exchange letters with you, I assure you. You seem like a very friendly person, also. _

_I would like to get to know you more, as well. _

_Sincerely,_

_Lilli._

* * *

I smiled for the **first** real time in my life.

I got my pencil that I stole from the directors, and took out the paper. Little did I know, I was grinning really wide as I was writing the letters toward…..Lilli.

She is really nice. But….now….

It makes me really want to meet her.

But….how can **I **meet her?

Well, I suppose writing letters to each other is perfectly fine, for now…..

* * *

**Lilli's PoV**

Ah, he sent a letter. To be honest, I'm having a whole lot fun with this. Emil is really nice…..

I wonder how Big Bruder even got him into this prison. I want to know. What are his motives?

Ah, well….I think that Emil is in there….because of a mistake.

I even read the number etched on his arm.

He's Prisoner 420.

I don't think he should be in there. But, at least he's smiling now…

I quickly wrote a note, telling him that I had to go home. He replied, "Okay" back, and I waved to him.

He waved back.

Little does he know, I'm not even going back to my house.

I'm going to sneak back into the _**hospital.**_

I really like visiting him. Even though it means sneaking out. I hope they didn't notice my disappearance.

I'll be in big trouble if they did.

Well, anyways…..

I snuck back into the hospital doors, sneaking past most of the hospital staff. I sighed in relief to know that my room remained untouched.

Surprisingly, that actually worked. I'm very glad for that.

I'm not going to let my illness get in the way of visiting Emil. He's….the best thing that ever happened to me…

Whenever I read his letters, I blush slightly. He just sounds really nice.

…What is that f-feeling?

Ah, well…I suppose I'll see him tomorrow. For now, I think I should go to sleep.

Maybe I'll see him outside of the fence. And I'll be able to meet him in person…

But still, why am I still blushing from his words?

* * *

_A/N: GOD. I FEEL SO BAD FOR WRITING THIS…..This is a tragedy….I'll link you to the songs I based these off from…..Oh, and I'm making this multi-chapter._

_And the bolded-italic words have no meaning. I just felt like bolding-italic-ing them. I just had to. Sorry._

_Do you have any suggestions for any other Vocaloid song I should do with Hetalia characters?_

_And don't say story of evil. That's tooo overdone. *Rolls eyes.*_

_Prisoner by Kagamine Len- watch?v=JCkByKskziw_

_Paper Plane by Kagamine Rin and Len- watch?v=LfPKTzq0LRM_

_And….yeah..just copy and paste those after youtube._

_*Sob.* I promise you, you WILL cry during watching these._

_Actually, I didn't cry. Whatever._

_So yeah. I'll go update my blogs now. Just so you guys can know that I know how to write real stories._


	2. The Paper Airplanes

_A/N: Ah…I'm so glad that everyone loves this! :3_

_Well….like, 4 people. But that's still good! :D_

_And yes, I drew my own cover of it…..And it looks really bad…..Whatever.~ I even spent my whole Sunday morning on it. xD  
I'll reply to the reviewers without an account at the bottom. :D_

_This chapter is going to be slightly different, though…It'll only include them talking in letters. :D_

* * *

_**Dear Emil,**_

_**It's nice to see you again! So…what is it like in the camp…? I bet it's painful, I'm really sad about that…**_

_**Do you have any siblings? Are they in the camp with you?**_

_**Love,**_

_**Lilli.**_

Dear Lilli,

Yeah, it's very nice to see you, also. I don't really like the concentration camp.

They carved my number into my arm. It hurts a lot, honestly. It's all bleak, gray, and depressing. They basically starve us to death.

Well, yeah. They starve us. And I only get food…like…..once a month, I think.

It's fine; it isn't your fault at all.

….I had a brother. Keyword: Had.

He died whenever the Nazis shot him. I really, really miss him. I wish he was still here with me, then I wouldn't be stuck here…..

Not like I cared…..

Sincerely,

Emil.

* * *

_**Dear Emil,**_

_**I feel really, really sorry for you! I hope that there's anything that I can do to help you…?**_

_**What? Your brother died? Oh my, how did that happen? I'm glad that my big brother is still with me…But…he's not like what he used to be…..**_

_**Well…if you weren't stuck there, we probably would've never met, right?**_

_**And I love talking to you, actually.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Lilli.**_

Dear Lilli,

No…I don't think so. You shouldn't really trouble yourself, honestly. All I need is your presence. The feeling of you being here with me is all I really need.

…I rather not talk about it, sorry.

Wait, what do you mean by that? Did he change or something?

Yeah, that's true…..And you are a true friend.

I love talking to you, also.

Sincerely,

Emil.

* * *

_**Dear Emil,**_

_**Really..? Are you sure? Well…that was very sweet of you! I don't really think that I can live without you, either. You bring a lot more of the world to me. I am sick of my brother not letting me talk to other people. Luckily, I can at least talk to you.**_

_**O-Oh, that's fine. I don't really mind.**_

_**Well, my big brother was all nice and stuff, but…He became way harsher, rude, and….he…became really strict.**_

_**Ah, that's good!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Lilli.**_

Dear Lilli,

Yes, I am really sure. Oh…thanks, I appreciate that you appreciate me. I'm so happy that you brought at least SOME meaning to my life. I don't want to just…die here all alone. Why does your brother not let you play with the other kids?

Okay, that's good.

…..Oh, I see….

Hm….did you ever have a pet, before?

Sincerely,

Emil.

* * *

_**Dear Emil,**_

_**Hehe. That sounded really funny, you know. I think you are very humorous, and nice. My brother…..he just doesn't let me…I don't really know why.**_

_**Yes, Yes I have. I have had an albino rabbit. He was so adorable. He had violet eyes, and snow white fur. I wish that I can show you him, but…he's dead…I still want him to stay.**_

_**How about you, did you ever have a pet?**_

_**Love,**_

_**Lilli.**_

Dear Lilli,

…E-Eh? How did that sound funny? I'm not really a comedian, you know…..Thanks….for thinking I'm nice.

Weird, your brother gives you know freedom at all? That's not fun.

An Albino rabbit? Sounds cute. I wished that he was still living…..The rabbit kind of sounds like me…seeing as I have violet eyes and all.

Well, I had a puffin. His name was Mr. Puffin….he even had a bowtie and all, but…he like, ran away…..No problem, really…Maybe…just maybe he's still around…..

Sincerely,

Emil.

* * *

_**Dear Emil,**_

_**Hmm? I think that you are really hilarious! Your welcome, Emil. **_

_**Yeah, I know..I wish I could go out more….**_

_**Hehe. Thanks. Hm…Strange, isn't it? Hehe…it must be a coincidence, of course! Yeah, I wish he was still living, also…**_

_**Ah, I see. must've been adorable! Wait, why did he run from such a great owner?**_

_**Love,**_

_**Lilli.**_

Dear Lilli,

Oh….O-Okay, I see. I guess.

Well, you are out right now. So make the best of it.

It probably is a coincidence. Maybe it's a s- Nah, I'm not going to worry you about that.

I guess he was, but…he can talk. And he was as annoying as hell. Seriously.

Wait…I'm a g-great owner? Uh…well, thank you. Er….he ran away when my brother died, because he wasn't going to stay in the prison…..He's such a great help, isn't he?

Well, time for another question:

Were you born here in Germany, or are you from any other Germanic country? I guess I can tell you now, but I'm Icelandic. My dead brother was Norwegian….

I still don't get how we are related. Seriously.

Sincerely,

Emil.

* * *

_**Dear Emil,**_

_**Yup! I guess I might as well. Hehe. You are sooo cute! You act so flustered all of the time. **_

_**Eh? Worry me about what? **_

_**Really? That's cool! How come he could talk, anyways?**_

_**Hehe. Your welcome!~ Why would he do that? That wasn't very nice of him…**_

_**Nah, I was born in the country of Liechtenstein. My big brother is from Switzerland. He's actually my adopted brother, actually. I used to be in poverty before he found me…**_

_**Well, you two must be related SOMEhow.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Lilli.**_

Dear Lillli,

Eh….what? I'm not cute at all, what are you talking about?

I….have no idea. I swear, that puffin does NOT make sense at all! Ugh.

Oh….I see. That's interesting to know, actually.

Yeah, you are right.

Love,

Emil.

* * *

_**Dear Emil,**_

_**Why do I love talking to you? It must be something, you are doing…..**_

_**Stop putting a smile on my face. Why are you so magical..?**_

_**Nah, I'm just kidding. I want you to keep this smile on my face.**_

_**I wish that I still had my rabbit….*Sigh.***_

_**Yup.**_

_**Yes, you are adorable, Emil! **_

_**Mhm…..**_

_**Love,**_

_**Lilli.**_

Dear Lilli,

Well…I love talking to you, also…..

Nah, I'm not doing anything. W-What? You do-Oh, I see…You were just kidding.

I really wish that you had your rabbit, too. That way, you can be wayyyy happier.

You need to keep on smiling. You look beautiful that way.

E-Eh? S-Stop saying that….I-I'm not adorable…..

Love,

Emil.

* * *

_**Dear Emil,**_

_**Hehe. That's good!**_

_**Yeah, I was kidding. Maybe you should take things less seriously, Emil….? You'll need to live your life to the fullest.**_

_**A-Ah….Danke for that.**_

_**I-I will, then…..Thank you, I appreciate that….**_

_**You are really handsome too. You should stop criticizing yourself. It's not really that good.**_

_**You should stay happy. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Lilli.**_

Dear Lilli,

….Ah, I see…I guess I'll work harder to do that.

….Danke means thank you, right? Sorry, but I don't really know that much German.

Yes, because it will be best if you keep on smiling. I don't care what happens; as long as you keep smiling….I'll be happy.

A-Ah….thank you…..I….I….appreciate your kindness, really.

I guess I will. Only if you stay happy.

Love,

Emil.

* * *

_**Dear Emil,**_

_**Yes, yes it does mean 'Thank you'. It doesn't matter, it's perfectly fine.**_

_**Ah….that is really sweet of you! You are so kind, aren't you?**_

_**Why are you so kind, considering that your life hasn't been great? I always wondered about that…..**_

_**Your welcome!**_

_**Ah, I promise I'll stay happy! **_

_**Love, **_

_**Lilli.**_

Dear Lilli,

Good…I'm relieved to know that I got SOMETHING right.

Eh? I'm not kind at all!

…What, I don't think I'm kind. I guess…maybe you are putting a slight influence on me? Maybe?

That's good. I think you should stay happy.

Love,

Emil.

* * *

_**Dear Emil,**_

…_**.I-I'm very sorry, but…I have to go…and leave….**_

_**I mean…I have to move away, to a very, very far away place. I wish that I didn't have to leave, though.**_

_**I can't promise that I will come back, though…..**_

_**I'm going to be gone for a very long time…And maybe by the time I come and see you, you might not be there, considering that you might escape.**_

_**I will stay happy, and smile through the rest of my life, but….I want you to keep on smiling, too…It will make me feel much more better….**_

_**I'll miss you so much….I don't know what I'm going to do…**_

_**I wish you well, goodbye….**_

_**Love,**_

_**Lilli.**_

Dear Lilli,

W-WHAT? W-Why do you have to l-leave? I-I want you to stay….S-Sorry, if I'm sounding really selfish right now, but….still…I want you to stay! PLEASE. STAY.

Ah…I think I'll give up. I know that you aren't going to stay…

….Oh, you won't? H-How..are you sure…?  
…W-What? I won't escape! I swear! I'll wait right here! Just for you!

I'll keep on smiling, I'll keep on keeping all of my promises…..I'm very sure about that…

I'll be waiting. Forever. Just so I can…see you…again…..

I'll miss you…

…

I don't want you to leave, b-but….

Goodbye.

Love,

Emil.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, I put some cheesy fluff in here, but….Then I struck you guys down hard with the real sad part. SORRY._

* * *

_From HetaliaFanGirl: OMG! I love IceLIech so much! This is really good! Even though I don't know the song, I'll probably listen to it. Uhm, I do have a suggestion for another song since you asked, it's Alice Human Sacrifice. I don't actually know what it's about, but I saw a video for it with the Nordics and I love it! So, if you want, you can do that after you finish this. Cause this NEEDS to be finished, it's awesome like Prussia! Please update soon!_

_Meh Reply: AWESOME. I LOVE ICELIECH, AS WELL._

…_.Really? THANKS! :D It's a really sad series of songs, though._

_Yeah..Alice Human Sacrifice is really good! But…it's kinda creepy, but I don't give a shit. I might do it after I finish my other vocaloid-inspired stories. Er…yeah. xD_

_After this story, I'll work on some of the MOTHY songs. Like…the Seven Deadly Sins. Most likely I'll do Madness of Duke Kirkland. I made a summary on my profile. Tell me what you think of it. C:_

_THIS WILL BE FINISHED! (Unlike my other stories! :D)_

_I know it is….:D_

* * *

_Well, bye everyone! Until next time!~_

_Oh, and another note...Yes, The albino rabbit kind of represents Emil. SYMBOLISM. TAKE THAT, MY LANGUAGE TEACHER! I DO KNOW SYMBOLISM! Heh._

_It represents that Emil is gonna die. Of course, she is too. That's it if you watched the songs. Man. THEY ARE STILL SO SAD! D:_


	3. Breathing my last breath

_A/N: GAHHH.,….I know this is late…Just for those who read my blogs, I might…not update them frequently, considering that I want to start working on my real stories._

_Thank you everyone for following me and supporting this! Even though this would probably only have 1 more chapter, or 2 after this….D: And it's sad, to top it all off….Sorry if it seems too unserious at times._

_Ah, I should let you read now, shouldn't I?  
__**Disclaimer: Fuck these. I don't care.**_

* * *

**Emil's PoV**

W-What? She's leaving? No, she can't leave….I don't want her to leave…I opened my mouth, to speak out to her…I never really heard her voice before, maybe I can hear her voice…now?

"HEY!" I shouted out at her disappearing figure. She turns around in my direction and sadly smiles at me.

"….Even if you are going to be gone, just remember, I'll always be here…waiting for you." I promised her. I know that I'll see her again, some day. It could even be in a different life, but…I know in my heart that I WILL see her again.

"O-Oh…..I-I appreciate that…" She murmured, twiddling her fingers together…She had an overcast look on her face. Is she not going to come back—No, I will not put negative thoughts in my head…I need to be happy for her, right?

Her voice is very sweet. It's all angelic, soft, and….pretty…

"…I really have to go now, Emil." She said in a low voice, her head hanging down. I reached out to her (in the best way I can) to make sure she stays….I know that I'm being selfish, but…I just want her to stay with me.

"I'll treasure all of you letters, and then…you'll come back!" I exclaimed with a strong voice, dropping my hand down. She kept smiling sadly at me…..Ugh…can she stop doing that?

"Yes….G-Goodbye, Emil…..I'll…see you…in the next life." She frowned, waved to me and turned around. I think I saw a tear coming out of her eye.

I feel the salty tears coming down my face, I taste them…..they have a salty taste, of course. My brother said that if they are salty, that means they are real….He even licked my face to prove it…

Then I called him gay and flipped him.

Er, ignoring that…..

B-But…still, I guess…she made me remember all of my fond memories.

Well, she's not going to be here anymore.

So, I crawled near the wall, and started to sob my heart out. I'm just sitting here, all alone….

I rustled through all of my letters, to find the first one. I smiled thoughtfully as I read the first one.

As long as I have these memories right here and in my heart, I think I'll…be fine….

Why won't my tears stop falling?

* * *

**Lilli's PoV**

I cried a bit as I was walking off to the Hospital.

I can't believe I had to leave him….but it was for the best. I know that I'm going to die very, very soon. That was the last time I ever was going to see him…..

I can't show my tears to him, but I think he already saw them.

I went inside the hospital, laid down in the bed. I put on all of my breathing mechanisms on, and started to look at the letters he had given me.

I smiled at the first one, and started to cry myself to sleep.

* * *

_**3 weeks later.**_

I was breathing heavily, my brother barged in. He shook my shoulders to see if I was alright.

"L-Lilli! Are you alright?" He asked with a worried expression. Ah, that was very stupid of him to ask. Of course I'm not okay.

"Big Bruder, there is no need for you to be worry about me." I rasped softly.

And I can barely hear him…I can't even read a letter.

Earlier, I had been reading these letters with a slight smile. But, I can't read them. I want to read them.

He was trying to get closer to me, but the nurses pulled him back, and kicked him out of the room.

He was glaring at the letter.

W-What is he going to do to Emil?

I c-can't do anything to stop it. I know that Emil is going to be happy. I'll just believe in that….

I know he'll be fine.

* * *

**Emil's PoV**

I was sitting on the ground, reading the letters. I can't believe that she's gone, but…at least I have these letters.

I smiled slightly at her letters. She always had the right things to say.

All of the sudden, I heard footsteps.

I saw the owner of the concentration camp, Vash Zwingli. W-What does he want with me? He's glaring at me with a scowl on his face.

He picked up my letters and tear up every single letter.

HOW CAN HE DO THAT?  
My smiled tugged into a frown quickly.

GOD, I was so pissed off.

Why did he do that?

I glare at him, and started to throw a punch at them. He called the guards on me, and they were strangling me.

I wanted them to let go, so I started to randomly kick them.

Ugh, this wouldn't work, but….I can't do anything else!

He told the guards to throw me somewhere.

They took me to a room, full of….gas….

It's a gas chamber.

They threw me in there, and I fell flat on my face.

It hurt, and then I sat up to stare at the wall.

I heard the door being closed, with a huge SLAM.

I'm…going to die in here…..I saw my life flashing before me.

I started to cough, trying to get the smoke out of my system. It still drifted in, anyways.

I tried to remember some fond memories. But no, instead I only remember that time where Lukas licked my face.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_I was crying, once again. Because I cut my leg. It really hurts! It hurts so badly!_

_My brother, Lukas came up and licked my face._

_I glared at him._

"_What did you do that for?" I asked him, trying to get rid of his tongue germs. Ewwww….Lukas germs…._

"_Hm…tastes salty." Lukas said thoughtfully. EVEN THOUGH THERE IS NO NEED TO THINK OF THAT._

"_No shit, Sherlock." I glared at him even more immensely. _

"_No, No. Emil, stop. It means that your tears are real, then." Lukas said, patting my head._

_Grr…I hate when people do that._

"_That's so gay, Lukas!" I exclaimed, taking his shoe, and started to flip him over._

"_H-Hey, stop that!" Lukas shouted, his eyes widening after realizing what I was doing._

_I successfully flipped him over. __And I started to laugh softly._

"_Hehheh." I said, smiling in triumph._

_He just sighed, and started to laugh along with me._

_**Flashback over**_

* * *

T-That…was almost my last moment with him.

I-I miss him, so much! Otherwise, if he hadn't crossed that border….he wouldn't of died, or make me end up in here.

If that hadn't happened, I would've never met her…

I wish that my brother hadn't made that stupid mistake.

I sighed as I knew that I inhaled too much gas. I started to breathe heavily.

My breath is running out, I know that I'm going to die really soon.

I closed my eyes, and laid down on the cold, hard floor.

I hope she'll be fine.

* * *

**Lilli's PoV**

A few months passed. I can't move at all, I'm stuck in this bed.

I sighed a little. I wish that I can stop sighing.

Geez, turn into happiness already.

But, I fondly remembered those days when I exchanged letters with him. I smiled thoughtfully at that point.

I suppose that this is my last moment.

I shouldn't have pretended that I was perfectly healthy.

When I said goodbye to you….

I-It's too late for anything, now.

But, I still want to see you smiling somewhere. So please, smile for me.

I want to see you; I want to see you…one more time.

I frowned a bit at the life meter thing they have at hospitals. The letter almost fell out of my hands.

A flower without sunshine is doomed to die. Those letters, and him….they were MY sunshine. As long as I grasped to the letter, I know I would be strong.

As I have blurred eyes, I can't even read the letters anymore. Isn't that too bad?  
I hear a bunch of cold sounds rebounding off the cold hospital walls.

My brother was by my side, frowning a whole lot. Like usual.

If this is the last moment…..Please let me go where he is.

….

My eyes were closing a bit slightly, and my brother grasped my hand with a sad look on his face.

My eyes completely closed, while grasping the letter….I made a slight smile.

I was hearing the beeping really loudly, but I don't care anymore.

While smiling, I drew my last breath.

* * *

_A/N: Pssh…nope, not the end yet. I still have to write the epilogue. _

_Okay, I'm going to reply to the reviewers without an account! :D  
HetaliaFanGirl- Hey, Thanks!~ Yeah…they both died in this chapter. It's kind of the end, except for the epilogue. I'm…kind of crying at this._

_Oh,a nd if you are wondering what story I'm going to do next? Well…it's either any of my Vocaloid/Hetalia stories I have on my profile…._

_I'll put a poll up for you guys to vote! :D_

_And...can you spot the song references in here? :3 I'll give you a virtual cookie if you can._


	4. Epilogue: Looking for you in the sky

_A/N: YES, THIS IS IT. THE END OF PAPER PLANES. Thanks for reading this, I really appreciate it. :D And yes, of course it's going to have a /semi/ happy ending. It's good for all of us, okay? But yeah…I bet that I totally killed you. Sorry. Hopefully that this makes up for it._

_BY THE WAY, the song references I made was to Servant of Evil and Sigh. Yeah, the lyrics. DUH. _

* * *

**Paper Planes.**

**Epilogue**

**Lilli's PoV**

_Please take me where he is._

I opened my eyes to see that I'm in a sunny field. It's full of flowers growing on the side. I smiled faintly at the bright sun. I feel a positive aura around me. It's sunny, bright, and warm. I like it better. It's like the afterlife. And…it's what I felt when I was with Emil.

Oh wait. It IS the afterlife. Ah, I'm so silly. I lightly chuckled at my mistake. I picked a flower, and started to intake its nice aroma. I smiled at how nice it smells.

"Hello." I heard a familiar voice greet me. I snapped my head to look behind me. I smiled at the sight.

It's him. I hugged him, smelling his silver hair. I was too red to look at his face. My cheeks were very warm.

"….I missed you." I whispered softly into his ear. He gave me a faint smile, and he laughed.

"I think I'm glad that I died. I finally saw my brother again." He said, looking up at the sky.

He let go of me, and he changed his position to a sitting one. He was lightly going over the grass, feeling how soft it is.

"Ah, did you find your bunny here as well?" I asked, remembering when he told me that his rabbit died. He gave me a funny look, but then he laughed a little bit.

"No, I haven't." He replied, looking suspiciously at the bush. It shook slightly; I can hear it rustle a bit.

"LUKAS, GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW!" He exclaimed, trying to punch the bush. I tilted my head to get a better view of the bush.

A tall man crawled out of the bush, and had a blank face on. He has this weird curl that defies gravity, and he is wearing a Nordic cross clip.

"Oh, so this is your girlfriend." He said bluntly. Emil sighed at the blunt statement, and blushed a bit.

"Lukas…."

I blinked, it's like they aren't even seeing me here.

"Oh yeah! This is my brother, Lukas." Emil explained, pointing to Lukas. He smiled slightly at me and waved.

"…That's the first time you smiled, Lukas." Emil deadpanned with a bored tone. My eyes widened at that, does he not really smile that much?

"You know what, I don't care. Now call me big brother." Lukas blankly said, keeping his gaze on me.

"….no."

"Brother dear."

"Shut up!"  
"Brother dear.~"

"I don't know you…"

"Oh, brothe-"

I giggled at that point. They are so funny. I started bursting out laughing slightly. They both turned to me and looked at me like I was crazy.

"H-Hey! Why are you laughing?" He stuttered, blushing a bright red.

"You guys are so funny!" I said, laughing at their banter.

I started to frown. Emil's eyes widened and was about to say something, but Lukas beat him to it.

"Hmm? Why are you said, Lilli?" He asked, somehow worried about me.

"Ah…..it's just that I wish that my brother was nice now. He went insane when I died…" I murmured softly, enough for the two to hear.

"Ah…I see…I'm very sorry about that." Emil muttered with slight hatred. Why does he have a problem with him?

I smiled softly at Emil. Now that we are together, I think I'm going to be eternally happy.

"I'm going to leave now." Lukas said bluntly, without waiting for our answer he left abruptly.

I shrugged, while Emil simply scowled at his disappearing figure.

It was silent for a moment, all I heard was the wind blowing around. The gentle breeze felt good.

"Hey Emil, do you think we are going to meet in the next life?" I asked, nudging him to look at me in the eye.

He looked up and gazed into my eyes. He nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so." He said, looking at the sky.

I immediately started to hug him again. He blushed at the contact slightly, he was alarmed as well. He awkwardly tried hugging me back. I felt warm in our embrace.

It's going to stay like this forever.

* * *

_**The End.**_

_A/N: Yes, I'm writing so much short stories today, aren't I? And yes, this is the end. It hopefully made up for the last chapter._

_Oh, and I don't really believe in the afterlife. It was just in the song, so I just went with it._


End file.
